


Misery loves company

by eiramew



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 23:33:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12000249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiramew/pseuds/eiramew
Summary: The redhead looked inside of the Supreme's bedroom, the one she had always wanted to possess, even if her status couldn't allow it. Slightly suspicious of Fiona's unexpected invitation, Myrtle folded her arms and stayed still.





	Misery loves company

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy and please, leave a review or a kudo if you liked this story :)

"Cordelia said you wanted to see me?"

Fiona didn't bother turning her head as Myrtle spoke. 

"Yes, come in."

The redhead looked inside of the Supreme's bedroom, the one she had always wanted to possess, even if her status couldn't allow it. Slightly suspicious of Fiona's unexpected invitation, Myrtle folded her arms and stayed still. 

"I don't have much time Fiona, I hope you're not going to -"

"For God's sake just come and sit down!"

The Supreme cut her short. The redhead sighed and made her way to the chair facing Fiona Goode. As she took a seat, she spotted two empty glasses and a bottle of vodka on the table. She nodded.

"Are you planning on getting me drunk then try to burn me at the stake again?"

The Supreme titled her head back and exhaled the smoke of her cigarette. 

"Why do you always have to be so suspicious about everything Myrt?"

The red-haired witch crossed her legs and sat back, trying to adopt a casual posture as Fiona was already very comfortable herself.

"Oh I don't know dear, maybe because I got burnt alive last time?"

The Supreme poured both glasses and moved one to Myrtle's side.

"Tssss, you're still not over it, are you?"

"For the record, it hurts like hell. I'll never get  _over it_ Fiona! Maybe you should burn too after all, for all of your sins."

The blonde smirked and swallowed the bright liquid in one sip.

"Come on, stop complaining. I'm sure it wasn't even that painful."

Myrtle felt her blood dangerously heating up inside her veins.

"You're just not used to being hurt, are you?  _Fiona_? There is no place for pain in your golden castle."

The redhead was beginning to get on Fiona's nerves. She genuinely wanted to talk with Myrtle about the future of the Coven, feeling that they should work with instead of against each other. But like the bitter the old hag she was, Myrtle Snow had still managed to ruin her attempt.

She couldn't contain herself anymore. She stood up and smacked her cheek almost instantly.

Myrtle let out a scream of surprise and staggered a few steps back. Fiona didn't let her the chance to respond. She grabbed the redhead by her throat and pinned her against the wall.

"You have no idea of what I've been though you ignorant bitch!"

Myrtle dug her nails in Fiona's forearm, forcing her to let go of her throat. 

"You're a liar Fiona! And a murderer! And you always get away with everything! Only because you're  _so irresistible!"_

"Don't even go there! You have no idea of how it feels not to be desired by the person you want the most!"

"Oh excuse me!? You had all the men you wanted Fiona! I am the one who knows how it feels to be left behind!"

"Bullshit!"

The Supreme exclaimed as she moved back to dodge Myrtle's palm coming for her cheek. But instead of slapping her as Fiona expected, the redhead grabbed a large handful of hair and brought their two face together, tongues battling and lips bleeding from each other's teeth. For a mere second, the blonde felt Myrtle's fingers softening in her hair before tightening again. The redhead finally broke the kiss and pushed Fiona away from her.

"I hate you! I hate you so much Fiona Goode!"

She screamed, her face now full of tears, before running to the door of the bedroom, but as she opened it to leave, Fiona focused and shut the door.

"Myrtle wait."

The Guardian of Veracity shook the handle as hard as she could but the Supreme was standing still.

"Let me go! I don't want to see your face again!"

The blonde sat down by the table again and lit up a cigarette while Myrtle decided to remain next to the door.

"Well... I suppose we needed to have this chat, didn't we?"

The red-haired witch looked down and quickly tried to dry her eyes.

"But I have to admit I wasn't expecting that."

"Shut up."

Myrtle answered, still not moving from her spot.

"Come here."

"So you can make fun of me? I would rather burn in hell."

The Supreme roller her eyes and breathed towards her. Myrtle found herself caught by an invisible hand leading her to sit on the opposite chair. She protested while Fiona filled two other glasses of vodka. She put one between Myrtle's fingers and forced her to drink it. Reluctantly at first, the redhead eventually sipped the alcohol by herself. She didn't even notice when Fiona put a hand on hers. The Guardian of Veracity was already regretting her last moves, fully led by anger and frustration. But after thinking, Myrtle had to come to the conclusion that her whole life had always been about anger and frustration since Fiona had been named Supreme. She watched her as she poured a rather large glass of alcohol. 

"Drink up Myrtle, it'll calm your nerves."

She didn't really want to speak, so she kept drinking for a long moment to keep her mouth busy as long as possible. This little game went on and on for a few minutes until the redhead felt a thrill of panic running through her spine. What was she doing? Why was she still here, with the Supreme? What did Fiona have in mind? She stood up quickly and snapped Fiona's hand as the witch tried to keep her seated.

"I  _despise_ you Fiona Goode."

She spat before turning back. She took a few steps before stopping suddenly, feeling incredibly dizzy. The blonde shook her head and helped her out to her own bed. Myrtle gave her a dark look.

"This is all your fault, Fiona."

"Are you in pain?"

The Supreme asked, ignoring her cold glance.

"My head."

The redhead lied. Her whole body was hurting like hell. She could not feel her legs anymore, her heart was pounding unevenly, menacing to break through her ribcage, and her throat was so dry that Myrtle couldn't swallow without wincing.

"Okay, I'm gonna give you a hand. Sit back and breath."

The Supreme said as she climbed onto her bed and sat on Myrtle's lap, resting her legs on each side of her body.

"I don't think I-"

The red-haired witch moved her head back but Fiona took it in both hands, bringing her face even closer than before.

"Close your eyes and let go."

Myrtle sighed, but the pain was so sharp that she finally obeyed. She felt Fiona's lips brushing against hers, inviting her to open her mouth. Myrtle parted her lips a little to feel a light air stream flowing between them. The Supreme's tongue flickered inside her mouth and the redhead could not help the desperate moan dying at the back of her throat. 

The kiss was soft, lingering, as their lips slowly became acquainted. Fiona lightly ran the tip of her tongue over Myrtle's lips before gradually pushing into her mouth as she wanted to explore the depths if it. After a few seconds, the redhead finally capitulated, opening herself to whatever the Supreme was up to. The kiss deepened as the desire they had both held back suddenly erupted with blazing intensity. Myrtle shyly rubbed her palm over one of Fiona's breasts. The blonde moaned and pushed her breast into the redhead's hand.

"Myrtle..." She ran her hands up inside Myrtle's blouse, feeling her soft skin and quickly unhooking her bra. The Supreme brought her hands back out and began to unbutton the fancy top the witch was wearing. As soon as the pale skin was exposed to her eyes, Fiona's mouth ran up to cover the pulse point beating on Myrtle's throat. She kissed it lightly, feeling the pulse quicken and couldn't hide a low groan escaping from her own lips, even if she tried to conceal it by wrapping her mouth around Myrtle's breast.

"Oh God!" The redhead finally said as her nipple suddenly hardened under Fiona's attention, and her core pulsing in sympathy with each stroke of her tongue. The Supreme traced her fingertips down the redhead's jaw and neck and over her shoulder. 

"I have to say it really turns me on to turn you on Myrt."

Fiona muttered against her ear. Myrtle didn't say anything and blushed violently. The blonde moved behind the other witch, pulling her wild hair back, as she dropped her lips to her shoulder and began to nibble and nuzzle her skin. At the same time she brought her hands to her breasts and cupped them as she gently rolled her nipples between her fingers. Myrtle's head lolled back and her eyes closed. Her hips thrust forward, unable to control her body's reaction to the onslaught of sensation. Fiona continued her soft kisses on her neck and lowered a hand to push Myrtle's fluffy skirt away from her thighs. The redhead cried out when the Supreme snaked her hand under her panties and cupped her core, squeezing gently.

"Jesus Fiona!"

She almost begged as she pushed against her hand seeking relief for the aching fire Fiona had awakened in her body.

The blonde nibbled Myrtle's nipple, sending shockwaves through her as she parted her cunt with her middle finger, running it lightly over her slick, swollen clit.

"Oh God! Oh yes..." The redhead moaned.

"You're so wet Myrt..." Fiona said as she pushed another finger between her legs. Myrtle rocked against her hand, and the Supreme responded by curling her fingers inside. The redhead grabbed Fiona's wrist on her chest and dug her painted nails in the soft skin of the other witch. 

"Yes! Oh Fiona I think I'm going to -"

"Don't you dare!" The Supreme hissed as she removed her hand. "Not yet" she whispered more tenderly into Myrtle's ear, making her groan at the loss of contact.

"I want my mouth on you when you come."

"Oh, yes... Fiona please...."

Fiona's hand went down and quickly pushed Myrtle's knickers down her legs and threw it on the floor. The Supreme left a light kiss on her lips before kneeling between her legs, both hands on Myrtle's knees.

"Tell me you're mine."

"Dammit Fiona just... please!"

But the blonde shook her head, letting her hair brush against Myrtle's inner thighs, and drew a sharp moan from the other woman's throat.

"Oh God! Fiona I beg you!"

"Say it. Say you're mine. I need to hear it from your lips Myrtle, there's no other way."

The Supreme kissed her wet cunt again, with a little more insistence, and the redhead surrendered. 

"Oh Christ! I'm yours! I'm all yours Fiona please please please! I can't stand it anymore!"

Fiona moved her mouth up and began to make her way down Myrtle's body, leaving a wet trail of kisses that immediately amplified the heat of the redhead's skin. 

Fiona growled as she pushed Myrtle's legs apart, settling herself between them. She gently nuzzled into her, getting acquainted to the brand new sensation of having Myrtle's thighs pressing against her face. The redhead thrust against her mouth, desperate for the release that was slowly overtaking her. 

"Oh God!" The witch screamed as she reared up, pushing even harder against Fiona's mouth. "Yes, yes, yessss!!!"

Fiona held on, keeping on stroking her, wanting her to get the most sensation from each contraction of her body. When Myrtle was finally able to catch her breath, she sat up and cleaned her face of the messy hair stuck on her sweaty forehead. Fiona eventually let go of her thighs and moved back to seat between Myrtle's legs. She looked at the redhead and couldn't help a smile as she was taken aback at how cute she looked with her cheeks flushed and red lipsticks all over her mouth. But by the time Fiona crawled up to her face, she noticed that the redhead was crying in silence.

"What's wrong with you?"

She asked wrapping a comforting arm around her waist.

"Nothing ... I just realised I spent years hating you instead of..."

"Loving me?"

Myrtle blushed and turned her face away. _Touché._

"Why does it sound so outrageous coming from you?"

Fiona nuzzled against her neck, pressing soft kisses on the warm and sensitive skin.

"I think it's actually sweet."

"Do you?"

Myrtle finally turned again, pressing a light kiss on Fiona's lips in respond.

" 'Course I do Myrt."

The redhead took a deep breath and smiled.

"I hated you because I couldn't do anything else. And it was the easiest thing to do. I loved you so much that I turned it into hatred. That was the only way to bear it."

The Supreme moved back a little to rest her chin between Myrtle's breasts. She slid her hands under the redhead's shoulders and pulled herself up to kiss her jaw.

"At least I feel better dying knowing that you don't actually hate me."

Myrtle wrapped her arms around Fiona's body and squeezed her tight.

"I won't leave you alone Fiona."

The blonde smiled.

"I hope so."

"I love you."

"I know."


End file.
